Pamela Potter - Stone of Souls
by PamelaLillianPotter
Summary: Book 1 of 7: Pamela Lillian Potter hasn't had a good life in the few years she has been alive. She was reduced to a slave from the moment she could walk and by the time she could reach the sink on her own feet, worse. Watch the rise of a heroine who will fall from grace and become Poison Ivy.
1. Toxic

**Pamela Potter – Stone of Souls**

 _This is my first attempt to write a fan-fiction story. I do my own editing so any and all faults are on me._

 _This story is going to have adult themes. In the first chapter there is mention of abuse and sexual abuse. Be warned._

 _Summary: Pamela Lillian Potter hasn't had a good life in the few years she has been alive. She was reduced to a slave from the moment she could walk and by the time she could reach the sink on her own feet, worse. Watch the rise of a heroine who will fall from grace and became Poison Ivy._

 _Fun Fact: The name "_ _ **Pamela**_ _" has various meanings, but for the purpose of this story and going with other plant/flower names of girls it is taken from "_ _ **Palm**_ _" and "_ _ **Lillian**_ _" being shorten to "_ _ **Lily**_ _" making Pamela's name "_ _ **Palm Lily**_ _" an evergreen plant from Australia._

 **Toxic**

The howling winds brought with them change on the day of November 1. All around Britain people were seeing the strangest of things, from an unassuming cat reading a street sign to people out wearing robes of all things. Vernon Dursley, of Number 4 Privet Drive, felt a lump in his throat because of all these weird things he has seen throughout the day. So when the news spoke of owls flying in the day he knew something abnormal was going on.

"Strangest things on the news, don't you think, Petunia dear." Vernon said carefully. "Owls flying about in the day time, odd people walking around, it is almost like that crowd your sister belongs to came out of the shadows. She had a daughter right? Peony if I'm not mistaken."

"Pamela, mother would roll in her grave." Petunia said snidely.

"Oh yes, yes true," Vernon swallowed the lump in his throat.

Turning in for the night Vernon didn't notice that the cat he saw that morning was still sitting stiffly on the wall outside. Nor did he know that the cat would be sitting there for most of the night.

Hidden behind the guise of the cat was a stern, patient woman. She is powerful in her own right and is considered a master, or mistress, of her class. The feat of turning into a cat is only one of her many achievements. Suddenly the lights went out around her as if pulled into the darkness.

Down the street walked a man with long silver hair that could easily be tucked into his belt, if he wore one. As it happened he did not, instead he wore a robe of midnight blue with various patterns on it and pointed, heeled boots. His calculating eyes focused on the woman posing as a cat, he gave a small chuckle.

"Professor McGonagall, how strange is it seeing you here, of all places? Shouldn't you be out celebrating?" A twinkle sparked up into his eyes

"What is there to celebrate?" McGonagall said as she turned back into a woman.

"Voldemort has fallen, my dear, or haven't you heard?" Dumbledore said making eye contact.

"Oh I heard, I also heard from Hagrid that you plan to leave young Pamela here of all places. Albus you can't, they are the worst sort of muggles there is. Not to mention that their boy is as rotten as they come. They truly are –"

"The only family she has." Dumbledore said, his spell was cast to stop McGonagall from pursuing her line of questioning. Mind magic, an obscure, and rather deeply questioned magic.

McGonagall has not heard much else that night that she could recall, she vaguely remembers Hagrid bringing the young red haired girl and that they left her there where the muggles would find her.

Pamela Lillian Potter lay there outside in the cold with only a letter informing the Dursleys of who she was and what happened to her parents. If not for the shrub next to the door bending over her, Pamela would've frozen to death, mere hours after she was dubbed – The-Girl-Who-Lived.

====PPSOS====

Years have passed since that day, although you could hardly tell in the cookie cutter world of Little Whinging. One house stood amongst the others only because of the beautiful garden, which was just above average, but well within its limits of normality. This house is Number 4 Privet Drive.

Inside this normal house there was no real evidence of the goings on. For a visitor it would seem like the perfect suburban home. On every available surface there were pictures of what could be assumed to be a normal family. The man of the house was quite obese, as was his son. The lady of the home was thin with twice as much neck than one would need. No one could say that another lived here, for she was hidden away under the stairs, currently too weak to move.

A sharp pain in her scalp woke the red head up with a start. Someone picked her up by the hair and carried her to the kitchen and throwing her against the stove. The girl did not make a sound. In fact she hasn't for many years now. In her eyes you could see that she was bent so far that she seems broken.

A sharp pain flashed over her cheek as she fell on the ground, on shaky legs she pushed herself up and took a pan from the cupboard and placed it on the stove. These actions normally meant that the other people were hungry. Being hit by the pan clearly meant that they weren't hungry. She was picked up again and her head was slammed into the burning flame on the stove. Switching it of to stop the burn she closed her eyes.

The shirt she wore, the only clothing she had, was lifted and a hard piece of flesh pushed into her folds. The person wasn't part of the family that lived in Number 4. He was supposed to watch over her, but he was nothing more than a rapist. Thrusting deeper and deeper, gaining speed with each thrust, he released himself inside of her.

Kicking the girl aside he sat on the chair and watched as she cleaned the mess that was made. He then dragged her up the stairs and watched as she cleaned out his seed with the shower head. Grinning he dragged her and threw her down the stairs, before shoving her back inside the cupboard under the stairs.

The girl sat there with her head on her knees. She wished she could cry, but her tears have dried up long ago. Through it all there was still just one though going through her mind: _Have a happy birthday Dudley, hope you choke on your cake_.

====PPSOS====

A tabby cat sat outside of Number 4 Privet Drive as the car pulled into the driveway. The cat was there to assess the situation at the home. She saw the smug looking guy exit the house and give a few notes from Mr. Dursley, but it was his words that caused her to flinch.

"The bitch barely had me satisfied. This was the last time, I need a tighter hole."

McGonagall may not have known much about muggle culture, but she knew a sexual reference when she heard it. McGonagall filed this away for later while she continued to watch the house. It was close to midnight when a light was switched on in the hallway, the frosted glass panel on the door gave McGonagall pause.

She saw a very round figure opening the door to the cupboard under the stairs and pull a very small figure out. Seconds later the door opened and the smaller figure was thrown out and onto the thorny bushes. The round figure whispered just hard enough for both the girl and McGonagall to hear.

"Get out of here you outlived your usefulness, Cunt."

The door closed and the young girl, clearly weak pushed herself up onto her bare feet and with the support of the plants she was able to walk out of the yard and down the street. Once she reached the playground however she collapsed, the grass sensing her fall pushed her underneath the hedge, out of the elements. The shrubs of the hedge wrapped around the girl and hid her from prying eyes.

This was how McGonagall found Pamela. She picked up the too small body and disappeared on the spot. They reappeared in a shopping mall, since there were no muggles there it was safe, not that McGonagall cared at that moment. She strode straight through Purge & Dowse ltd. and entered the hidden St. Mungo's Hospital. She carried her to the front desk, the lady gasped in shock.

"Another muggleborn almost beaten to death, Minerva?" She asked.

"I am afraid that this might've been going on for a while, but she isn't muggleborn, only muggle raised." McGonagall said sadness clear in her voice.

"Why is she green?" The lady asked and for the first time McGonagall saw the clear green pigmentation on the girl's skin.

"I do not know to be honest. This is exactly how I found her, so maybe the healers can investigate that as well?" McGonagall just finished when two healers entered with a floating stretcher.

"We'll do our best." One of them said as the other carefully placed Pamela on the stretcher. "What is her name?"

"Pamela Lillian Potter," silence fell over the entire hospital. "I am going back to take care of the situation. I will be back shortly."

Back in Surrey, McGonagall walked with determination to her targeted house, she blew open the door and strode up the stairs. She opened the main bedroom door and saw the fat lump and his wife cowering in fear. The spell was on her tongue, but at the last moment she didn't utter it instead she glared at them and said.

"I am going to transfigure your son into a gerbil until your niece's health is back to normal. You are lucky I had time to calm down or it could've been worse. Now where does your friend live, the one who took Pamela's innocence?"

"He lives at the end of the street." Mrs. Dursley whimpered out.

McGonagall turned on her heel and walked down the hall only stopping at Dudley's room and cast two spells into it. The first turned Dudley into a gerbil like she promised the second placed him inside a cage.

McGonagall reached the house at the end of the street and doing a quick scan knew it was the right one. She walked in and saw the person lying with his face down halfway up the stairs.

Doing a quick diagnostic spell revealed that he was dead, killed by toxins similar to that of deadly nightshade. McGonagall smiled at the irony. Once she returned to the hospital, the head healer was already waiting for her. She took McGonagall to her office and after a moment of silence she spoke.

"Pamela Potter will be fine. She is extremely malnourished and has multiple lacerations all over her body. From what we could gather this has been going on for ten years now." The healer took of her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. "She has also been raped multiple times as far as we can tell the earliest was when she was five or six, the last was only a few hours ago. The person who raped her washed out any physical evidence. Muggle police won't find Dean and Aye."

"I believe they use the letters DNA, Healer Tonks." The healer blushed.

"Yes quite, it has been a long day, my apologies. We have reset her bones and healed them. Unfortunately we can't do anything for her skin. We believe it has taken similar properties to most plants. Also –" Healer Tonks paused to smile. "We believe that whoever forces her into anything like that again, will be in for a deadly surprise."

That was the day that they knew that Pamela Lillian Potter was poisonous.

====PPSOS====

 _My first attempt at Fan Fiction, I am already working on Chapter 2, but would like to know what you guys think._

 _Please review_


	2. Sunshine

**Pamela Potter – Stone of Souls**

 _This is my first attempt to write a fan-fiction story. I do my own editing so any and all faults are on me._

 _This story is going to have adult themes._

 _Summary: Pamela Lillian Potter hasn't had a good life in the few years she has been alive. She was reduced to a slave from the moment she could walk and by the time she could reach the sink on her own feet, worse. Watch the rise of a heroine who will fall from grace and became Poison Ivy._

 _Fun Fact: The name "_ _ **Pamela**_ _" has various meanings, but for the purpose of this story and going with other plant/flower names of girls it is taken from "_ _ **Palm**_ _" and "_ _ **Lillian**_ _" being shorten to "_ _ **Lily**_ _" making Pamela's name "_ _ **Palm Lily**_ _" an evergreen plant from Australia._

 _Thank you for all the reviews. I hope I answered all of them, for those I couldn't answer via the review reply:_

 _Guest Review Replies:_

 _WiseOldWolf – Thank you for your review, I appreciate it. This is only Ivy's humble beginnings she will first be a hero, then she will become villain. There will be more moments that will drive her further and further into her hatred of men, not to mention seven years of school to show her how life really works._

 **Sunshine**

In a private ward on the very top floor of a secret hospital in the heart of London, a young girl opened her eyes feeling, for the first time in her life, refreshed. The room was brightly lid making the girl blink her eyes until they adjusted to the light. Through the curtains in the room the late afternoon sun cast her in a pleasant glow. She gave out a pleasurable sigh.

"Glad to see that you are awake." A voice sounded beside her. The girl tried to escape but found that she was bound to the bed. "Merely a safety precaution, there were several times you almost fell out of the bed with the way you were flaying. It was only after you were moved to the window that you calmed down, but one can't be too careful."

The woman took a stick out and noticed how the girl flinched. Moving slowly she waved it and the restraints fell loose. She put it away and motioned to the table beside the bed. The girl looked over and arched a brow.

"Drink that, it will sooth your throat and heal your vocal cords. Then you would be able to speak again." the woman smiled. "My name is Andromeda Tonks. I am the head healer here. Can you tell me your name?"

"My name?" the girl looked confused as she thought. "I don't know – ma'am." Her voice was still raspy as she took another sip of the sweet tasting juice.

"I was afraid of that." the woman was still soft spoken. "Your name is Pamela Lillian Potter. You are at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. You were found inside a park near the place you grew up in. You were treated for various afflictions. You might notice that your skin seems mostly healed with only a few lighter marks."

"Yes – ma'am," Pamela said looking over her body. Healer Tonks was looking for a sign that the green skin was new, seems like it wasn't.

"We had to remove your skin completely since we thought that the green pigmentation was unnatural. When the skin reformed it was still green, however all the new injuries, like the burn on your face and welts from the last two months, were healed."

"My skin turned green just after Dudley's birthday last year – ma'am." Healer Tonks nodded.

"You seem to have a rare ability with plants, almost like they protect you, has this happened often?"

"As far back as I can remember the plants have always helped me where they could. Like when my uncle throws me into the thorny bushes, they turn the thorns away, and the grass is always super soft if I ever fall on them – ma'am." Healer Tonks did notice that Pamela speak about plants like they are sentient, she also took note that Pamela always pause before adding a form of respect.

"The muggles are dealt with, got of easy in my opinion, only a week in Azkaban each. The son's still a gerbil though, so I guess that's something. Wotcher, Pamela." A girl with blood red hair said as she entered the room.

"Thank you, Dora." Healer Tonks rolled her eyes. "This is my daughter, Nymphadora, don't-call-me-that, Tonks. She is an Auror and was assigned to bring your relatives to justice. The man who repeatedly violated you was found poisoned in his house. The muggle police say he digested deadly nightshade, we do believe he had a most painful death." At this Pamela smiled. "Rest now, and should you need anything just ring the bell. Can you read?"

Pamela nodded and Healer Tonks gave her an envelope made of parchment. After that the two older women left the room leaving her to read her letter. It took a little time to get over the fact that someone gave her a letter, but she eventually read it:

 _ **Ms. Pamela Lillian Potter**_

 _ **Bed by the Window, Ward 42**_

 _ **St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries**_

 _ **London**_

Pamela slowly read the address again making sure she wasn't being played with. With shaky hands she broke the wax seal on the back and unfolded the letter within. Gathering her wits she read it:

 **Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

 **(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**

 **Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

 **Dear Ms. Potter,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

 **Term begins on September 1. A representative will collect your reply within the next week and take you to collect your books and equipment.**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Minerva McGonagall,**

 _ **Deputy Headmistress**_

Pamela flipped the letter to the course book list and frowned deeply, not for the contents, but for the fact that she didn't have any money to attend a school that still used wax seals. Pamela thought that she might as well burn that bridge when she reached it. Slowly she fell back into slumber.

====PPSOS====

When she woke again it was to a stern looking woman standing beside her bed. She wore a sad smile on her face and spoke with authority without sounding demanding. She was dressed in emerald green robes and a pointed hat.

"Good morning Ms. Potter, did you have a pleasant rest?" Pamela nodded. "Healer Tonks informed me that you woke up in the early evening and fell asleep just before eating. My name is Minerva McGonagall. I will be accompanying you to Diagon Alley to get your books and equipment." She held out a small key.

"Ma'am?" Pamela looked at the small key quizzically.

"It is the key to your trust vault at Gringott's Bank. Your parents set it up for you when Lily was still pregnant. It contains about a hundredth of the Potter's main vault's money and several books and notes that belonged to Lily and James." She nodded towards the side where a dress, socks and sneakers were stacked on a chair. "I will be outside while you get dressed."

Pamela knew of clothes even if she never wore much other that an oversized shirt. She could only describe the sensation of fitting clothes as odd. It wasn't bad, only different. She shrugged her shoulders and pulled on the socks and sneakers. She was already clothed in panties and something over her chest. She would later learn it was a training bra.

The trip to _The Leaky Cauldron_ was short. At least that was how Pamela felt. She had never been outside the house back at number 4, which made the trip so much more stimulating for the young girl. During the trip Pamela learned that it was McGonagall who found her in the park and brought her to St. Mungo's. It was the first time she was able to, almost like she was influenced to not pay the girl a visit, even though she wished to many times before. Pamela filed this away for another time.

McGonagall only gave the man behind the bar a courteous nod and left through the back. Once there she tapped a brick that looked damaged and a beautiful archway formed from that brick. It was only when they reached halfway down the street that something finally dawned upon Pamela.

"Prof. McGonagall, I don't wish to be intrusive, but why doesn't anyone seem to notice us, yet always avoid walking into us?"

"I have places a mild repelling charm on your clothing, that way people won't notice the green pigmentation of your skin. That is why I am here instead of another professor. I had the goblins at Gringott's work on a rune to have your skin appear normal to everyone around you."

"I like my skin – ma'am, I can't explain it, it just feels natural."

"We can't change your actual skin, Ms. Potter, the rune just casts a strong illusion on it that can't be detected or dispelled. We don't want to let the wrong people in on the secret." McGonagall smiled.

As they passed a closed flower shop with an apartment on top Pamela suddenly stopped, with a frown she walked up to the door and read the notice on it. The shop was closed due to an extremely dangerous plant that nearly killed the owner. Abandoned his home and sold the shop back to the real estate goblins. A goblin by the name of Griphook is managing the estate. Something inside was calling for Pamela, she knew it.

"Ms. Potter?" Pamela turned and smiled.

"Sorry Professor, I just thought I heard something, do you think that I might be able to rent the apartment and flower shop from Gringott's, I don't want the plants inside to die."

"We will see if we can negotiate a deal with the goblins, but we really need to go."

They entered Gringott's and went to a free teller. After looking at Pamela, clearly seeing through the charm, he called for another goblin, Griphook. Griphook took them through the back doors and onto a cart. They first reached vault 175, there McGonagall took out the necklace she commissioned and handed it to Pamela to wear. The second vault they reached was vault 687. Pamela's eyes stretched when she saw the vast amounts of coins inside. If this was only a hundredth then she really couldn't wait to see the main vault.

"Here you go Ms. Potter," Griphook handed her a blank book. "It is a grimoire. It can recall any of the books within this vault and main vault, you need only rub over the jewel on the front and it will recall he book or notes you wish to read."

"Thank you Mr. Griphook," Pamela stopped at the sneer. "Apologies, I seem to have offended you." Griphook smirked.

"Goblins do not use human titles Ms. Potter," he explained. "If you wish to address me with a title, it is Warrior."

"Thank you Warrior Griphook. I have noticed that you are the one to contact in regards to the flower shop in Diagon Alley. I wished to rent it, I do love plants."

"The shop in question has been abandoned for decades, no one was able to enter it Ms. Potter. I will sell it to you for 20 Galleons, providing you can enter it without nearly getting killed." Griphook smiled.

McGonagall would have discouraged anyone else making such a deal with the goblins, but she had seen how plants reacted around the girl, that is why she didn't mention that the building was all but condemned and written off as a lost cause.

They agreed to meet in front of the shop once Griphook finished his vault shift at around noon. That would give Pamela and McGonagall enough time to finish the shopping trip and a healthy brunch. When they exited the bank they headed towards the shop that would keep them the busiest, Ollivander's.

"Ah Ms. Potter, I was wondering when I would be seeing you, here." The man rubbed Pamela the wrong way. His eyes were intrusive almost peering into her soul and he had no sense of personal space.

Mr. Ollivander tried to give Pamela a wand made of holly and phoenix feather. The wand was hardly in her hand when it burst into flames and burned. This was something that had never happened before. Pamela thought she heard him muttering about Dumbledore, but she wasn't sure. It was only after every other wand was tested that one chose her, Apple Wood, slightly springy, eleven inches even. The core was ground basilisk tooth. The first and only one of it's kind. The wand was made by one of Mr. Ollivander's ancestors.

The combination baffled the wand maker. It was an experimental wand that never reacted to anyone, not even those gifted with wand crafting. Should he meet the wand again he won't be able to produce magic with it, of that he was sure.

The rest of the shopping trip was really uneventful, but they got everything that Pamela would need, along with a few books to help her as a muggle raised witch adjust into the magical world before term starts. They had an unpleasant run in at Madam Malkin's Robe Shop, one Draco Malfoy, he instantly assumed that Pamela was a muggleborn and talked down to her because of it.

"There you are Ms. Potter." Griphook said as they approached.

"And there you are Warrior Griphook." This gave the goblin an amused smile. He liked the girl. He gave her a book on goblin etiquette, so that she may learn proper greetings.

"Here is your key. You may notice my associates at the door. They are there, should the plants attack." Griphook smirked.

Pamela took the offered key and walked to the door. She placed a hand on it and took a breath. She felt the plants inside calm down, so she unlocked the door. The scene, to her, was a mark of beauty, the plants burrowed into the ground reclaiming the natural earth beneath. She strode in to the most hostile plant inside, not that she knew it at the time, and gently patted it like you would a puppy. It inclined towards the window. Pamela walked to it and opened it letting the sun shine on the mirrored floor soon lighting up most of the area. The plants all appreciated the sunshine, just like Pamela did back at the hospital. She finally found a home.

"I will take care of you," she whispered to the plants, "In turn take care of me and let no-one in unless I approve of them, the goblin, Warrior Griphook, is allowed and if he has guests so are they. Prof. McGonagall and both Healer and Auror Tonks are also allowed in uninvited, they saved me."

The plants seemed to peer into her soul and withdrew slightly from the door to allow Pamela's guests to enter. The plants formed a table to allow Griphook and Pamela to conclude their business. Thereafter McGonagall helped Pamela to settle in. the apartment upstairs were just as overrun with plant life. Pamela asked McGonagall to leave it as it is, no need to disturb them when they aren't doing any harm.

McGonagall spent most of the afternoon with Pamela and told her that Healer Tonks would be around in the morning. When Pamela bid McGonagall a good night she saw another person she already knew.

"Auror Tonks?" the girl asked unsure, the girl had most of the same features but still looked different.

"Wotcher Pamela, just been to Gringott's asking if they had any open apartments yet. No luck, gonna crash back at my parent's place."

"I kinda just bought this shop and apartment for 20 galleons, you can stay here, there are like three rooms up there." Pamela said biting her lip.

"But isn't this _**The Little Shop of Horrors**_ , The one that almost killed its last owner?" Tonks asked.

"The plants won't hurt me, and I asked them not to hurt you. As much as I would like the freedom without adult supervision, I am still only ten, until next week. Still can't believe I have a birthday."

"I'm not gonna just stay here, tell you what, I'll buy the food and pay you 20 galleons a month."

"Better idea. You look after the plants when I'm at school and buy the food and we'll call it even. They mostly need air, sunlight and water. Some compost once a month to feed them properly, but then most of our food waste can be used for that."

"Let me just go grab my stuff, see you in a bit." With that Tonks walked towards the apparition area and with a pop she disappeared.

"I know you can take care of me, but you saw how reluctant Prof. McGonagall was to leave me here alone, besides, Tonks is of the good sort, not like my relatives or **him**."

====PPSOS====

 _Another chapter done_

 _What do you guys think, please review_

 _The next chapter is in the works, looking forward to reading and replying to the reviews_

 _On a side note, Pamela was in St. Mungo's for at least a month in a type of coma, until they moved her to the private ward and under the sun's beams. I also always intended for Tonks to be her roommate/_ _ **Responsible**_ _older sister figure._


	3. Frienship

**Pamela Potter – Stone of Souls**

 _This is my first attempt to write a fan-fiction story. I do my own editing so any and all faults are on me._

 _This story is going to have adult themes._

 _Summary: Pamela Lillian Potter hasn't had a good life in the few years she has been alive. She was reduced to a slave from the moment she could walk and by the time she could reach the sink on her own feet, worse. Watch the rise of a heroine who will fall from grace and become Poison Ivy._

 _Fun Fact: The name "_ _ **Pamela**_ _" has various meanings, but for the purpose of this story and going with other plant/flower names of girls it is taken from "_ _ **Palm**_ _" and "_ _ **Lillian**_ _" being shorten to "_ _ **Lily**_ _" making Pamela's name "_ _ **Palm Lily**_ _" an evergreen plant from Australia._

 _Thank you for all the reviews. I hope I answered all of them, for those I couldn't answer via the review reply:_

 _Guest Review Replies: None at this time_

 **Friendship**

On the morning of September 1st there came a knock on the door, like Pamela set it up with the plants, once someone knocks the closest plant to either her or Tonks would knock on the wall too.

"I can't get used to that," Tonks said as she took out her wand. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She shrunk down Pamela's trunk and handed it to her. "Don't forget to write, to my mum too, she'll have a cow if she doesn't hear from you once a month."

"You realize that the list of what you wouldn't to is very short, don't you?" Pamela smiled before darting down the stairs. She loved the mornings when Tonks didn't have enough caffeine in yet to retort.

"Hello?" Pamela was met by a girl with very bushy hair. "Are you the girl going to Hogwarts?"

"I might be, unless you are an angel sent to take me to heaven." Pamela learned form Tonks that if you felt nervous then turn it around, it seemed to work since the girl was blushing, "Pamela, nice to meet you –"

"Hermione," Hermione smiled, "Where is your trunk?"

"Tonks shrunk it down for me. It'll un-shrink on the train." Pamela said taking out the trunk, "Thank you."

"Thank you?" Hermione frowned, "Oh for picking you up, it is no problem it was on our way. Where's –" there was a loud pop.

"That would be Tonks leaving for work." Pamela replied to both unasked questions then added, "She's an Auror. It is her early shift this week.

They exited the pup and walked towards a parked car. It was only Hermione's mother in it though, Pamela's shoulders relaxed. As much as she appreciated the lift, she really didn't want to deal with another man just yet.

The drive to King's Cross was in companionable silence only interrupted by the occasional question or comment. They found a trolley for Hermione's trunk and left towards Platforms 9 and 10. They barely reached the barrier when Hermione's mother suddenly turned a bit. Pamela grabbed the woman's hand and the almost trans-like state disappeared.

"According to the book _**Magical Express Ways**_ the platforms to magical trains contain a strong muggle repellent charm, that way they won't accidentally enter them, again." Pamela supplied. "I'll loan you the book, if you'd like."

It took all Hermione had to not hug the girl there and then. They walked through the barrier and loaded their trunks on the train. Pamela had just gotten her trunk up on the railing when it began to expand. Hermione left to say goodbye while Pamela got comfortable, sitting with her back to the window. She wasn't going to cry, even if she got her tears back.

There was a bit of a commotion as a family of red heads burst through the barrier barely two minutes before the train left. Since their compartment was close to the barrier they could hear what the matriarch told the conductor. They were waiting for someone, who apparently didn't show up. Pamela thought she heard the boy mutter **Potter** , but couldn't be sure.

The girls each sat with a book reading once the train started to move. It was at around this time that another girl knocked on the door. She was dragging her trunk behind her. She looked lost for words, but clearly wanted to say something.

"Do you need a place to sit?" Pamela asked. The girl nodded. "I'm Pamela and this is Hermione."

"Oh sorry – um – Fay, nice to meet you." Fay stuck out her hand and both girls shook it.

"Just to get it out of the way, I'm half-blood, muggle raised, Hermione is muggleborn. Will that be a problem?" Pamela narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Half-blood, dad still thinks this is a school for gifted youngsters on a musical scholarship. Mom doesn't want to worry him about magic, yet."

Having that bit of awkwardness out of the way the girls settled down, each reading their own book. It was about an hour later, just as the trolley passed them that they put the books down and got to know each other better.

Hermione Granger was a smart, logical girl who enjoyed a good book whether is was a textbook or a storybook it didn't really matter. Her parents were both dentists and, unlike some of the horror stories Pamela heard, her parents seemed to care for her. Pamela noticed a gleam in her eye that wanted to break free, a rebellious side.

Fay Dunbar on the other hand, although not having the live Pamela had, had suffered enough, if it wasn't for her mother modifying her father's memories from time to time, she could've been worst off. She didn't outright say this, but Tonks did teach Pamela to listen to the unspoken words, and Fay didn't have many memories with her father, but knew the full extend of the Obliviate charm.

Pamela wasn't known for cutting corners, but she wished to spare the other girls the details.

"My full name is Pamela Lillian Potter, I was told that I did an impossible feat when I was still a baby, and after reading up a bit I can say all the theories they came up with is utter hogwash, as for the stories on what I've been up to, laughable. I was left on the porch of my relatives' home and almost froze to death, the plants sheltered me. The next few years I was kicked, punched and thrown around and forced to do all the chores. The part I enjoyed most was tending to the garden. There I was left in peace at least. By the time I could reach the sink without standing on something they brought in the horror, I'll spare you what he did to me and just say he forcibly took my innocence away."

"That is horrible," Hermione said hands to her face. "Why didn't you run to the cops?"

"When I wasn't supervised they stuff me in the cupboard under the stairs and locked me in. I was heading to the police the night they threw me out, but ended up in St. Mungo's. The Auror Office took them to trail and our esteemed headmaster got them off with a week each in Azkaban. Even Tonks says they got off easy. I guess my cousin that got turned into a gerbil until I was healthy again was a punishment in itself."

"And that is funny," Fay laughed out. "I can't wait for transfiguration, I honestly want to turn someone into a toad, you know like witches do in some cartoons, that would be funny." Even Hermione had to laugh at that.

The door slid open and the pompous idiot of Madam Malkin's stood there flanked by Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum.

"We heard that Pamela Potter was on the train, is that one of you?" Draco turned towards Hermione then to Fay.

"Well if it isn't the boy with a star up his arse." Pamela smiled, "Ogle was it?"

"Oh it's you again you filthy –"

"Pamela Potter," Pamela interrupted him then waved her hand releasing pollen. "And you will be leaving right about now."

"Come Crabbe, come Goyle, we're leaving." Draco turned and left, his goons following confused.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Pollen, I can somehow produce it from my body, it seems to only work on the weak willed."

"Pollen my cute butt! That was a classical use of the force." Fay burst out. The other girls looked at her strangely. "Oh come on! Star Wars: These are not the droids you are looking for! Hermione you never watched those movies?"

"No, I didn't watch a lot of TV back home. I normally spent my free time reading."

The rest of the trip Fay went into as much detail of the Star Wars franchise that she could remember, it ended with an open invitation to go over to her house to watch the movies in the summer. The only other strange occurrence was another boy that seemed to want to enter but turned heel. Probably shy around girls, Pamela mused.

====PPSOS====

The girls pulled down the blinds when it was announced that it would be another half hour before they reached the school. Stripping out of their casual clothes the other girls gasped at the scar across Pamela's navel. It was the only odd shaped one that didn't quite seemed to be completely healed. Pamela shrugged and told them that it was the place the killing curse rebounded. As a show of trust she even let the girls see her true skin color, they didn't seem to mind, Fay even joked that she looked like a cartoon witch that way.

Out on the platform a giant of a man speaking in very broken English called the first years over. They followed him down a winding path down to the lake. There they were told to get in, but no more than four in a boat. They were joined by a red haired boy who introduced himself as Ron Weasley. Pamela didn't trust him.

As they round a bend in the lake they were met with the most beautiful sight any of them experienced before. The Hogwarts castle stood proud and strong upon the shore illuminated by the rising moon. As they reached a curtain if ivy the large man told them to duck down, Pamela merely closed her eyes as their boat reached the ivy and it parted, for them. They walked up narrow stone steps and came to a halt at a set of doors that could easily fit five of Hagrid standing on each other's shoulders.

"The firs' years, Professor." Hagrid said after his knock was answered.

They were led to a small chamber off to the side of the main entrance, there they were told to smarten up and wait for her to return. Pamela counted down from twenty, by the time she reached nine the ghosts showed up, just like Tonks predicted. It was something she couldn't prove while she was in school.

McGonagall returned and escorted the first years to the main hall they were lined up at the front and a tattered hat was placed in front of them on a small stool, a rip appeared at the brim and it sung terribly off key. Once it was done McGonagall read named from a list. Pamela didn't really mind most of the names, but a few stood out.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Tonks had to watch over Susan one day. They went to muggle London and had the most delightful cake.

"Dunbar, Fay!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" that settled it for Pamela, she would fight to get into that house. A few more names passed when it was finally her turn.

"Potter, Pamela!" Sitting on the stool the world went dark.

' _How odd, I haven't had a pleasure to sort one of you before._ ' The hat whispered inside her head.

' _If you are having trouble reading me I would like to go with my friends to Gryffindor._ ' Pamela though back

' _I am inclined towards that yes, but for the record I sorted a werewolf and a vampire before. They may not have stronger shields than you do, but Helga Hufflepuff made a provision should your type come here making you easier to read._ '

' _My type, you mean stubborn?_ '

' _Plantlike actually Ms. Potter,_ ' the brim opened again and then the hat shouted towards the hall: "GRYFFINDOR!"

Pamela thanked the hat and went to sit next to Hermione on the Gryffindor table. While the last people were sorted Pamela thought about what the hat said. She never would have assumed that she was plantlike, but now a lot more started to make sense.

The headmaster started the feast with some odd words, causing Pamela to reevaluate his sanity. Some time during the meal she found a mild irritation in her head. She followed the source back to the staff table and the nervous looking professor's turban. Her glance made the greasy haired professor to look surprisingly at the nervous professor.

"Any reason you would be staring at Prof. Snape?" Percy Weasley, the prefect asked.

"No real reason, I just noticed her seems to be lacking in hair care products." Pamela lied.

The feast ran down and the headmaster stood up again. When he reached the podium the food all disappeared, Pamela was lucky enough to grab a piece of apple crumb cake before it did.

"Now that we all fed and watered just a few Start of Term notices." He began. "For all our first years and a few of our older students, I just wish to remind you that the forest on the ground is dangerous and should be avoided and is forbidden to enter unless accompanied by a professor." His twinkling eyes met with a pair of red haired twins.

"Mr. Filch, our caretaker wishes me to remind all students that magic and a few artifacts are forbidden to use in the halls between classes or roaming. A full list of objects can be found on the wall outside his office on the ground floor." Pamela turned to the man in question and shivered slightly.

"Lastly for this year the third floor corridor on the right is restricted to all who does not wish to die a most painful death, as such the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom has been moved to the transfiguration courtyard."

He then produced a string out of his wand and led the school into singing the school's song, all using their own tune. Pamela was inclined to go with the twins on the slow funeral march, only she was too tired to even sing.

The track up to Gryffindor Tower was taking quite a while. Sure it was the straightest path, but the map Tonks gave her showed the shortcuts all over the castle, it was charmed to respond to a light tap. Now a map that would be useful was one that could show where everyone in the school was, but the magic seemed too advanced.

They reached the dorms and were ushered to bed. Once there, after getting changed, Pamela muttered under her breath the containment spell Tonks taught her. It was one that her mother taught her to keep the pollen Pamela produced from infecting those around her. Pamela was out before she even hit the pillows.

Her dreams had always been odd, once she had the opportunity to dream, the latest was that of the nervous professor accepting a task from what seemed like a snake with a human's face. Together they tried to convince Pamela to transfer to Slytherin. She refused and even went so far as to flip them both the bird.

====PPSOS====

 _Another chapter done_

 _Please review, I love reading comments_

 _Yes Fay is taking Ron's place in this story_

 _Until the next chapter_


	4. Stimulation

**Pamela Potter – Stone of Souls**

 _This is my first attempt to write a fan-fiction story. I do my own editing so any and all faults are on me._

 _This story is going to have adult themes. This chapter contains some voyeur and self love, please take note you have been warned._

 _Summary: Pamela Lillian Potter hasn't had a good life in the few years she has been alive. She was reduced to a slave from the moment she could walk and by the time she could reach the sink on her own feet, worse. Watch the rise of a heroine who will fall from grace and become Poison Ivy._

 _For those asking, this story doesn't have a pairing only a strong friendship._

 _Fun Fact: The name "_ _ **Pamela**_ _" has various meanings, but for the purpose of this story and going with other plant/flower names of girls it is taken from "_ _ **Palm**_ _" and "_ _ **Lillian**_ _" being shorten to "_ _ **Lily**_ _" making Pamela's name "_ _ **Palm Lily**_ _" an evergreen plant from Australia._

 _Thank you for all the reviews. I hope I answered all of them, for those I couldn't answer via the review reply:_

 _Guest Review Replies: None for the last chapter_

 **Stimulation**

The next day at breakfast the students received their schedules, on most days they had three periods, save for Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays. On Wednesdays they had four periods, three during the day and a midnight Astrology class. On Thursdays they had two morning periods and a study period, the first years had flying lessons either the first or second week. Gryffindor and Slytherin had their flying lesson together on the second Thursday. Fridays had a morning classes only, the afternoon was left free for either homework or mingling with friends.

Most classes happened twice a week all in double periods, except for Magical Theory, Astrology and History of Magic, these classes only consisted of a single period. Herbology however was held three times a week, Mondays first period. Wednesdays and Fridays had it after morning break.

As it was Wednesday they headed to Charms on the second floor room E directly after they had breakfast. Just outside the Great Hall Pamela took out her map. She tapped on the classroom in question and an arrow appeared showing them the shortest route to said room. The route took them through a wall and behind a suit of armor's tapestry. They came out next to the library and proceeded down the hall.

Flitwick was an excitable small in stature wizard. Pamela got the same vibe from him that she gotten from the goblins of Gringott's so she knew he was at least partially goblin. She gave a wicked grin when she realized this and greeted him like one would a proper goblin. He applauded her while Hermione and Fay just stared at her. Flitwick requested that she not greet him like that when others were around though. When he did role call he almost toppled over when he reached Pamela's name. The first lesson had them simply sending out puffs of multicolored smoke from their wands: _**Coloris Fumus**_.

Herbology had fourteen greenhouses each containing a variety of plants. To Pamela's dismay first year students weren't permitted to enter the any greenhouse above Greenhouse 2. Greenhouse 1 had static plants, while Greenhouse 2 held slightly more dangerous plants, like Devil's Snare. The first lesson was spent touring the different greenhouses. The more dangerous plants were secured behind locked doors. This irked Pamela to no end, she however held her tongue. She could understand that the other first years didn't share her affinity towards plants. She didn't have to like it though.

Magical Theory was interesting, considering Pamela's upbringing, most of he pure and half-blood students seemed to be bored throughout the class, it is probably because they grew up around magic. Pamela took intensive notes, should she wish to craft her own spells one day she would need this class.

Having an hour and a half before dinner was to be served, Pamela suggested to have a walk about, mostly to get a feel for the castle. Hermione declined, saying that she already memorized the map and that she would be in the library until dinner. Fay on the other hand wanted to go wet her feet in the lake. This left Pamela to explore on her own.

Deciding to head to the top floors first Pamela found the shortest route took her to a magical passage behind a tapestry on the first floor, there were very few that you just stepped through from one floor to another.

Pamela rounded a corner. Something caught her eye making her duck into a side passage. Two girls walked passed a seemingly random wall three times giggling all the time. A door appeared and the girls slipped inside, should Pamela take a guess they were around fourth or fifth year. Pamela slipped in the room and found a conveniently placed desk in a dark corner.

The two girls seemed to be locked in some type of fight trying to bite each others lips, neither seemed to be winning since soon after they began to tug at each other's clothes. This seemed to be a distracting technique, Pamela thought, because soon they were both sans clothes and going at each other again. The brunette seemed to smirk as she attacked the blonde's breasts. This seemed to do the job since the blonde threw her head back and let out a moan.

As she looked down again she seemed to have spotted Pamela's hair. She patted the brunette and pointed to the corner. Both girls then began walking towards it and pulled Pamela out from behind it.

"What are you doing here?" Blonde demanded.

"I saw you two enter and followed you." Pamela said not wanting to lie she looked straight at the blonde. "And if it is any consolidation, I think that you would've won in the end."

"Won?" the brunette turned her head sideways. "Wait you thought we were fighting?"

"Weren't you?" Pamela asked confused.

"No, we were trying to make love." The blonde shook her head, "Lesbianism is frowned upon in pure-blood families."

"Hey!" the brunette protested. "Why'd you tell her that?"

"She won't tell anyone, will you?" the girl turned to Pamela, "I'm Amber and this is Ivory."

"If you weren't fighting, I see no reason to report it, and even if you were I would probably just have pointed someone here to collect the loser." Pamela said.

"Still, just to be sure, we need an assurance policy. Strip and give us your underwear." Amber said with a gleam in her eyes.

Nodding Pamela started to take off her clothes. After she bent down to pick up her panties there was a flash. Ivory stood there holding a camera. She smirked as she took pulled the moving photo from it. She made two copies and gave one to Pamela. The picture was her standing completely naked panties in her hand looking like a deer in headlights. 

"You will get your underwear back once it is washed by the house elves." Amber said, "But we are keeping these two photos, we'll burn it when we no longer have need of blackmail material."

====PPSOS====

Pamela was in the bathroom undoing her hair when the door opened. She didn't even glance who it was, since they shared a dorm room Pamela was able to tell the girls apart, maybe it was a new ability developing, whatever it was, she wasn't complaining.

"Hey Hermione." Pamela greeted undoing the last knot Tonks made.

"That is a lot of hair, big Rapunzel fan?" Hermione attempted a joke, Pamela found it – sweet.

"Not really, my relatives didn't really see fit to cut it, and Tonks is a right mess if she had to attempt something like that. She is a metamorphmagi you see. She can change her appearance at will. Even to animals, if she really felt like it." Pamela answered. "Do you – like it?"

"It looks lovely, but I can't imagine it being really practical." Hermione confessed.

"It is a pain to clean, to be honest. Wanna cut it for me? I could do it myself, but it wouldn't be half as appealing." Pamela produced a pair of scissors.

"Wait did you carry that around the whole day?" Hermione asked taking them.

"Only when I came in here, if someone didn't show up, I might have just chopped it, unevenness be damned." Hermione gave a slight giggle then went about giving Pamela her first ever haircut.

====PPSOS====

Astrology was in a word boring, all they did was map out stars on top of the astrology tower. Pamela, sporting her new shorter hair, couldn't help her mind wonder back to Amber and Ivory, after they took her underwear they went right back to what they were doing, not minding that Pamela was still in the room. Knowing it wasn't a fight, she began to feel – odd.

After class was dismissed they went back to the dorms, Pamela couldn't sleep and found herself in the bathroom again looking at her naked body. She ran a finger over the nubs on her chest and felt electricity run through her body, she bit her lip to try and keep the moaning down. She had washed herself before, but it never felt like this, could it be that the heat inside her body somehow made her more sensitive.

She thought back to how Amber and Ivory touched each other, hesitating only slightly she backed into one of the closed off baths, climbing inside and reached down between her legs. This area, in the past, was a reminder of the vile man that violated her numerous times, now however it was calling for her to touch it gently. She couldn't help it, she moaned in pleasure as she gently stimulated her lower lips.

Her hands moved to their own rhythm and after what felt like an eternity, but might have only been a few minutes, something build up inside of her. She couldn't stop even if she wanted to, she was too far gone. With a final pleasurable moan she felt the sensation burst sending pollen out around her and a sweet smelling nectar out of her private area.

After gaining her senses back, she redressed and went back into their room, she panicked when she saw the pollen in the air, but sighed in relief when she identified it as not being toxic, she blushed however when she heard the soft mewing coming from the other girls. This pollen somehow gave them erotic dreams. Pamela stored this information away for later use.

====PPSOS====

The following day was truly a let down. They had Defense Against the Dark Arts the first period, Prof. Quirrell was a testing Pamela's patience with his act. She couldn't tell why she knew that he was playing pretend only that he was.

Transfiguration was on another level. When they entered there was a tabby cat sitting on the desk. It seemed rather familiar, but Pamela couldn't place it. They found their seats. Pamela noticed on the blackboard was a diagram labeled Match to Needle. She pointed it out to her friends and they began to draw the diagram. A few minutes later Ron Weasley came skidding into the room. The cat swished her tale and suddenly changed into McGonagall, that was why the cat seemed familiar, Pamela realized.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

McGonagall turned her desk into a pig and back. She then directed them towards the board and diagram. The rest of the class then copied it. The diagram was the easy part. They spend the rest of the first period taking down complicated notes on the finer points of the spell. The second period McGonagall gave each of them a match and told them to take what they learned and apply it. By the end of the period Hermione was the furthest along, Pamela came a close second.

After lunch they headed to the study hall on the first floor and did their essay on the finer points of transfiguring a match into a needle. Pamela had the distinct impression that McGonagall would know if they cheated on their project to bring a fully transfigured needle to the next class.

Friday brought them down to the dungeons for potions with the Slytherins. Pamela was really excited and no story spun could deter her from said excitement. She and Hermione made it to the class early and copied down the instructions on the board. It seemed that they would be making a simple potion to cure boils. Reaching into her bag she took out her grimoire and rubbed the jewel.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"My mother has several notes on potions and charms in my trust vault at Gringott's. I'm just checking if she has any tips for this potion." Pamela scanned the page, "Seems like this potion is straight forward except she said that after stirring keep the stirrer inside until the potion stills, it will ensure that it doesn't over stir messing with the potion."

Snape marched into the class and did a speech about the supple arts of potion making. He clearly knew what he was doing but his attitude could use a once over. After explaining the finer points of the class and doing role call, he rounded on Pamela.

"Ms. Potter, what would you get if you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Pamela was tempted to say a very long nap but instead settled for, "Assuming the other ingredients were added correctly, the addition of the asphodel would make a powerful sleeping draught known as _**The Draught of Living Death**_."

"Indeed. Where would you look to find a bezoar?" Pamela blinked, was he singling her out.

"According to chapter fourteen of Magical Drafts and Potions, it is a stone that forms in the stomach of a goat. It will help cure most poisons and is used as a key ingredient in a lot of antidotes."

"Last question, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" At this Pamela almost snorted.

"The only difference is the name professor. It also goes by the name of aconite. It is a highly toxic flower and forms a key ingredient in the wolfsbane potion that is administered to werewolves during full moon nights. It takes a highly skilled Potion Master, like yourself sir, to work with it and an equally skilled Herbologist to harvest it."

This made the Snape quiet down, he was sure that he could get more of James out of the girl, but she was closer to Lily. "The instructions is on the board, get to work on the potion."

Hermione and Pamela set to work first preparing the ingredients before even beginning the potion, a trait that Pamela unknowingly got from her mother. It was only near the end of class that an incident occurred, Neville Longbottom managed to melt Seamus' cauldron. It seemed like Snape wanted to round on Pamela and Hermione, but since they were in the front of the class and Longbottom at the back, he couldn't.

After Herbology that day, Pamela asked Sprout if she could remain in the greenhouse for the rest of the afternoon. Sprout told her to be careful, but allowed her to stay behind. When the other students left Pamela smiled down at the plants and whispered to them. She told them all about her discoveries and the pleasures of touching herself. An observer wouldn't have heard the exchange, Pamela had learned during her stay at _**The Little Shop of Horrors**_ , a name that stuck since Tonks mentioned it, that she didn't need to say anything out loud. The plants responded to her thoughts, perfectly.

====PPSOS====

 _Another chapter done, what do you guys think?_

 _Please review, I'd love to hear from you guys_


	5. Flight

**Pamela Potter – Stone of Souls**

 _This is my first attempt to write a fan-fiction story. I do my own editing so any and all faults are on me._

 _This story is going to have adult themes._

 _Summary: Pamela Lillian Potter hasn't had a good life in the few years she has been alive. She was reduced to a slave from the moment she could walk and by the time she could reach the sink on her own feet, worse. Watch the rise of a heroine who will fall from grace and become Poison Ivy._

 _For those asking, this story doesn't have a pairing only a strong friendship._

 _Fun Fact: The name "_ _ **Pamela**_ _" has various meanings, but for the purpose of this story and going with other plant/flower names of girls it is taken from "_ _ **Palm**_ _" and "_ _ **Lillian**_ _" being shorten to "_ _ **Lily**_ _" making Pamela's name "_ _ **Palm Lily**_ _" an evergreen plant from Australia._

 _Thank you for all the reviews. I hope I answered all of them, for those I couldn't answer via the review reply:_

 _Guest Review Replies:_

 _Two guest reviews by 'J' and 'Guest': You guys may not have said much, but thank you for taking the time to review._

 _Also to all the favorites and follows, thank you guys it warms me to see people liking my story and wanting more._

 **Flight**

As Saturday rolled around Pamela again tried to enroll Hermione and Fay to join her in exploring the castle, Hermione agreed only to accompany her until they reached the library, since she wanted to do some research. Fay on the other hand opted for going to the lake for a swim.

The library was situated on the fourth floor so that meant that Pamela and Hermione explored the sixth and fifth floor together. When Hermione asked why she only explored the seventh floor, Pamela blushed and told Hermione something interesting happened on the seventh floor taking up most of her time.

In addition to the already known locations and shortcuts on Tonks' map, the two of them discovered two more. One came out just in front of a painting of a fruit bowl. The map revealed it to be the school kitchens, the other led to the third floor to the right, the forbidden corridor that year. Luckily the door was locked, easy to unlock though. It sounded like an angry animal was behind the door so they didn't open it. Both these shortcuts were on the sixth floor, the fifth floor didn't reveal any new shortcuts.

After bidding Hermione a pleasant time, Pamela continued her exploring. All the shortcuts were thoroughly mapped on the forth and third floor, making Pamela assume that Tonks didn't really have classes on the upper floors. After going through the last three floors, and not wanting to venture into the basement or dungeons at that time, Pamela made her way outside to the very edge of the forest. She wanted to go inside, but didn't want to break school rules just yet, so she just sat there talking to the plants.

"Wha' ye doin' ova tha?" came a deep voice behind her.

"Plants have a calming effect of me and since the greenhouses are locked I couldn't go there." Pamela turned to the man. "While we are on the subject, could I implore you to move the plant in your window back a bit Mr. Hagrid? Larkspurs do not like direct sunlight."

"O' course," Hagrid smiled, "An' is jus' Hagrid. Dinner is a'most being served, ye bes be goin'."

After dinner, back in the common room Pamela took out the map and breathed the incantation _**Inmutatio**_ to modify the map to include the two new shortcuts they found. The Weasley twins, for some reason, were feeling their pockets and sighed in relief. Pamela pointed this out to Hermione, who said they might have a similar map.

" _ **Etiam in pupillis**_!" Pamela breathed as she finished the additions. Just as she was about to put it away she was flanked by the twins. Their proximity set Pamela on the edge.

"What do we have here?" Fred said peering down at the parchment.

"It would appear that an ickle firstie has a secret map of the school." George said smiling.

"It isn't a secret map – exactly." Pamela was speaking slowly. She was concentrating on keeping the pollen from poisoning the two boys. "It was given to me by the person staying with me. She included all the shortcuts through the school she found in her time here. I found two more and added them."

"But does it show,"

"The locations of everyone,"

"At any time?"

"No, but then I do not plan on sneaking about. Good Night!" Pamela said pointedly then picked up her stuff and headed out, Hermione on her tail.

Once safe in their dorm Hermione asked about the exchange. Pamela told her that the twins had her on edge and that the pollen she could have released might have poisoned them. Hermione smiled sadly and helped Pamela put ward over her bed, she had learned the spells during the short week they had.

The next week was buzzing with excitement. Pamela just wanted to ignore the inevitable. She really didn't want to go flying. Up in the sky there was no place to find roots. Hermione and Fay also seemed to share her discomfort. They made it through all their classes, History of Magic on Monday afternoon being the most boring class so far. The subject was fascinating, but the professor, a ghost, seemed to not only drawl on and on, but he kept repeating himself, Pamela settled for working her own way through the text book.

It happened on Wednesday's Herbology lesson. They were quietly repotting some herbs when a voice spoke in her mind, a mixture between plants-speak and human speech. She glanced down to the herb. It nodded at her, the message clear, she wasn't imagining things.

"How'd you do that?" Fay whispered still struggling to not hurt the herbs she was working with.

"What, repotting them so easily?" Pamela asked to which Fay nodded. "I have a way with plants remember. Here, let me." Pamela touched the little plant and it seemed to grow a little bit. "Her roots are away from the sides now. Just be gentle when you pull her out."

Another student that seemed to have a knack with the plants was Neville Longbottom, he may not be able to communicate with the plants, but he had gentle hands while handling them. Once Herbology finished Pamela asked Sprout if she could have one of the herbs just until Friday's class.

That night in her dorm Pamela sat the little herb on the windowsill next to her and concentrated on it. Soon she was able to make out the chatter of kids, speaking about nothings, just enjoying the company. Then there was a voice speaking to the herb itself:

"Hey there little guy, why are you leaning like that?" Pamela recognized the voice instantly. It was Hannah Abbott form Hufflepuff. Before she could break the connection she felt a pleasant sensation wash over her. "There you go. You know we worked with your brothers and sisters in Herbology today. Prof. Sprout says that you sometimes only need cold sprits then you'll stop leaning like that, I hope she was right."

Pamela took out her wand and recited the spell she found inside The Little Shop of Horrors, the pot and its fertilizer duplicated. Pamela then took the seed of one of the plants in the store and planted it inside the pot. Concentrating she willed her magic inside the ground and the little seed started to grow. Pamela concentrated on the plant and true enough she could hear Tonks singing. What an interesting turn of events. It seems like Gaia, the great mother, has gifted Pamela with another talent. This one might be the most useful once Pamela was able to hone it enough.

====PPSOS====

The morning of the feared flying lessons brought with it other signs that Pamela shouldn't take to the skies. The first being when Neville receive a remembral from his grandmother. The mist turned red and Pamela could only assume what it meant. Another was Hermione railed up enough to reveal what she read in Quidditch through the Ages. The third was Fay looking positively sea sick on solid ground.

After lunch they made their way to the Quidditch Pitch where the Slytherin first years were already waiting, which was odd considering they all just had together. Maybe they all ran out there, or took a left where the others took a right. Either way it was just weird.

Madam Hooch was a woman with spiky short hair and eyes like a hawk, both in color and in function. She told them to stand next to the brooms hand hold out their right hands. The brooms would jump into it with a simple command of up. The key, Pamela noticed, was to take a demanding tone. Her broom had instantly jumped into her hands.

Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms and went around connecting the grips of those too thick headed to listen to her. Once such was Draco Malfoy, the albino ferret told Hooch that his father taught him how to grip his broom. She showed him a stretch of grass that was especially soft and told him that his father regularly fell in that area. He hadn't said a word since.

The lesson was to start out easy, on the whistle kick off, hover, then lean forward to touch back down. Neville went into a panic and flew higher and higher. There was a brief moment where it seemed like he would come back down. That however passed as he slid off the broom and fell. Closing her eyes Pamela asked that Neville land safely. The grass grew where Neville was to land, it softened the landing, but Neville still broke his wrist because of the angle he landed on it. Hermione only arched her brow at this.

Malfoy had somehow gotten hold of Neville's remembral and was mocking the boy and his family. Pamela might not have known Neville's parents, but she'd be damned if she let someone insult them like Malfoy was.

"I think you should refrain from your insults and kindly return Neville's remembral." Pamela said, narrowing her eyes. Malfoy was too far for her pollen to reach.

"No Potter, I think I will leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find, like the roof." And there Malfoy took off. "Are you afraid of flying Potty?"

The next few moments Pamela won't be able to recall, but when she regained her senses, she was holding the remembral following McGonagall through the school. They stopped outside of the Charms classroom and she was asking for Wood. Wood turned out to be a burly looking boy who happened to be the Gryffindor Quidditch Team's captain.

McGonagall invited Pamela for tea and she went over quite a few stories involving Quidditch, it also happened that her father was a Chaser for Gryffindor while he was there. Her mother wished to remain on the ground not unlike Pamela. It was only after McGonagall pointed out that Quidditch could be quite rough and she can see it as a punishment did Pamela gave in and took the offered position.

Wood took Pamela out to the Quidditch field, after his class ended. They spend the first moments talking about the different positions and their place on the team. After that Wood conjured a bucket of golf balls and slung it in different directions. Pamela chased after them and didn't drop a single one. The feeling was vaguely familiar, was this what happened when she was chasing after the remembral? It felt natural, almost like a maple seed drifting in the wind.

When Pamela was seated next to her friends, Malfoy approached them and tried to get Pamela to dual with him, after hours, in the trophy room. She basically refused but suggested that he could go ahead if he felt so strongly about it. He huffed and walked away. Another Slytherin however didn't.

"You are Pansy Parkinson right?" Pamela asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I gotta know: why did you stand up for Longbottom?"

"Two reasons." Pamela held up two fingers, dropping one she said, "He wasn't there to even attempt to stand up for himself." She dropped the other. "His parents were insulted, I may not know them, but I don't take stuff like that lightly, I didn't have the most pleasant upbringing, but I know before that my parents loved me."

"You don't know Longbottom do you?" Pansy asked.

"I don't need to," Pamela turned to Pansy her eyes more intense and several shades darker. "I don't take kindly to those who insult people behind their backs. Are you one of those cowards, Pansy Parkinson, or do you have more backbone than that?"

"I – I need to go, I'll have an answer for you in potions." Pansy said then left for her table in deep thought.

"Wow, you just took down two Slytherins in one go, good on you – mate." Ron Weasley gulped hard when Pamela turned her gaze on him, the meaning clear, having posted it to Pansy just a moment ago.

"So I'm not expelled, but I wish I was, the punishment for that stunt is much more than I anticipated." Pamela told Hermione and Fay as she scooped some potatoes into her plate. "I'll tell you in the dorm, too many ears around here."

====PPSOS====

 _Another chapter done, next chapter in the works_

 _Please review I love replying to them_


	6. Fright

**Pamela Potter – Stone of Souls**

 _This is my first attempt to write a fan-fiction story. I do my own editing so any and all faults are on me._

 _This story is going to have adult themes._

 _Summary: Pamela Lillian Potter hasn't had a good life in the few years she has been alive. She was reduced to a slave from the moment she could walk and by the time she could reach the sink on her own feet, worse. Watch the rise of a heroine who will fall from grace and become Poison Ivy._

 _For those asking, this story doesn't have a pairing only a strong friendship._

 _Fun Fact: The name "_ _ **Pamela**_ _" has various meanings, but for the purpose of this story and going with other plant/flower names of girls it is taken from "_ _ **Palm**_ _" and "_ _ **Lillian**_ _" being shorten to "_ _ **Lily**_ _" making Pamela's name "_ _ **Palm Lily**_ _" an evergreen plant from Australia._

 _Thank you for all the reviews. I hope I answered all of them, for those I couldn't answer via the review reply:_

 _Guest Review Replies:_

 _To all the favorites and follows, thank you guys it warms me to see people liking my story and wanting more._

 **Fright**

Pamela had gained the respect of an unlikely ally in Pansy Parkinson. The girl took what Pamela said to heart. Sure she couldn't change the attitudes of the others in her house, but Pamela didn't expect her too.

School has been getting gradually busier and the workloads have been steadily increasing once the basics were out of the way. The week leading to Halloween, Flitwick announced that they would start making things levitate. It is a simple spell, true, but the magic behind it was hard to master, or so it would've seemed. Pamela read the pages describing the finer points of the spell while the others blindly tried it out. She glanced out over the room to see Hermione doing her recall thing.

"Ronald, you are gonna poke someone's eye out calm down." Pamela closed her eyes knowing what is to follow. "Besides you are saying it wrong, it is win-GAR-dium levi-O-sa, make the _**gar**_ and _**o**_ nice and long."

"You do it if you're so great at it!" Ron snapped.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Hermione said and the feather before her started to lift. Seamus next to Pamela however blew up his feather in an impressive fireball.

After the class ended Ron was mouthing off over Hermione's supposedly know-it-all attitude and then he did the impossible, he implied that Hermione had no friends. Hermione stormed away after that and a nod between them had Fay following Hermione and Pamela confronting Ron with a knee to his jingly bells.

"In case you didn't realize it Weasley, Hermione has friends and I am one of them. You are going to be taking notes for us in potions, thorough notes, while Fay and I try to find Hermione and get her to ignore your stupidity."

Pamela delivered another knee to Ron's bits then took off in the general direction Hermione and Fay left in. Once she was out of sight she found a small flower and upon concentrating on it found that Hermione went in the direction of Myrtle's toilet.

"She won't come out." Fay said as Pamela entered the bathroom.

"I figured," Pamela said sitting down against the door Hermione was in she knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Hermione was crying.

"Not a chance," Pamela smiled. "I got Ron in his jollies for what he said. He won't be walking straight for a while." There was a kinda giggle at that. "I also told him to take thorough notes in potions. We might fail the assignment, but I'm not leaving a friend behind."

"Friend?" Hermione asked between sobs.

"Hermione, do you really think I of all people would hang out with a bunch of strangers? When you decided to sit with me on the train I assumed we were friends. You and Fay are not only my best friends, you are my only friends." Pamela said, Fay decided to sit next to her after that.

"So I need a regular dip in the cold lake instead of going to the library, that is a matter of life and death for me, and Pamela here likes to play in the dirt. We may all be different, but if we work together we can make something beautiful." Fay said. "I am a half mermaid, by the way, in case you haven't figured it out yet.

"And I am mostly plant, according to the sorting hat. I didn't even know that." Pamela said.

"I – I'm a bookworm." Hermione said between sobs.

"And we wouldn't want it any other way." Pamela said. "So come on out so that we can get to the common room. Myrtle will be here pretty soon, she never goes out spying on the boys' shower for long."

That finally broke Hermione out of her funk as she unlocked the stall door.

"You really kicked Ronald in his privates?"

"Twice," Pamela smiled.

Upon entering the common room they found that the entire first year class was up there. Lavender Brown went into as much detail as she could, which meant that it was over kill, that the dungeons have been evacuated because a fifth year Slytherin accidentally blew up a cauldron and releasing a poisonous mist. So for the next four days no one is allowed down there. Slytherin students would take refuge in the Great Hall in that time.

On Saturday morning, Halloween Day, it was announced that there would be a mandatory feast every first year had to attend. The feast would take place from 16h00 until around 20h00. The school's choir would perform and they would have a special guest speaker for the evening's entertainment.

The girls made it down by around the start of the feast. It was indeed a show. The choir mesmerized them all and the guest speaker turned out to be the captain of the Hollyhead Harpies, she however didn't speak about Quidditch but rather the forgotten Samhain festivities that took place on the same day. At around 18h00 the girls excused themselves to freshen up.

If Pamela listened to the warnings she would've known to hold off until a little later. It was just as they rounded the corner to the ground floor toilet that Quirrell ran into the hall screaming about a troll in the dungeon. The stuttering professor didn't seem to think of closing the door to the dungeon behind him though. The troll escaped and followed its nose in the direction the girls went.

When the three Gryffindor girls and one Slytherin exited the toilet they were met with the ugliest thing they saw to date and it reeked to boot. They slowly backed up into the room careful not to make any sudden movements. It was only when they were backed into a corner that Pamela noticed the signs.

"Don't even think about it you smelly bastard!" Pamela shouted, at the same time the windows burst inwards and thick roots came rushing in.

The roots spun around the troll's neck and pulled him down to the ground. It grew thicker and thicker until there was a pop and the troll stopped squirming. Pamela sat huddled up trying to get her breathing under control. All she could see was that bastard plowing into her over and over again. It took the combined effort of the other girls to get Pamela up to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey, the school's healer, forced a sedative down Pamela's throat and called St. Mungo's. It was soon thereafter that healer Tonks arrived along with her daughter, who was visiting at the time.

"While mum helps calm Palm Lily down, why don't you three show me what caused her to break down like that?" Auror Tonks asked. The girls led her to the bathroom.

Having viewed Pamela's memories to make a case against her muggle relatives, Tonks was able to instantly tell what triggered the panic attack. The troll was only glad in a loincloth that didn't really cover its bits.

"Looks like the troll got what it deserved." Tonks said before taking out a muggle pen and notebook to write a quick report. That was when the teachers showed up.

"Nymphadora Tonks?" McGonagall asked.

"Wothcher Prof. McGonagall," Tonks greeted, "School has gotten more interesting since I left."

"Did you do this?" Prof. Snape sneered at her.

"Nope, this kill was done in self defense by one Pamela Lillian Potter, she's currently in the hospital wing being force fed calming draughts mom brought along. I just wanted to see the hullabaloo never thought I'd need to report a troll back at headquarters." Tonks scanned the adults, "So who let the troll in?" she was met with silence, a side effect of confronting an Auror if you have something to hide.

====PPSOS====

In the Great Hall during breakfast Pamela received a welcomed gift. The Gryffindor team had managed to keep the fact that Pamela was on the team a secret. The gift was a broom and set of Quidditch robes courtesy of McGonagall. The robes was a given, but the broom was a surprise, a Nimbus 2000. Pamela had looked over the broom selection and would've gotten herself a Clean Sweep the following year. After breakfast, when Pamela and her friends walked down to the pitch Malfoy confronted them.

"Your in trouble now Potter, first years aren't allowed their own brooms."

"Well it is your fault I would need one, Malfoy."

"Good luck in the game, Ms. Potter," the squeaky voice of Flitwick saved Pamela the energy to explain.

"Thank you professor, although I would rather not do this, I promised Prof. McGonagall I'll aim for the cup." Malfoy couldn't find words.

Parting ways with her friends at the dressing room, Pamela went inside, almost instantly she was pulled to the side by the three female Chasers of the team and frog-marched to the shower area. They didn't hesitate to pull Pamela's clothes off and get her dressed in the uniform. At her quizzical look they stated it was a team initiation, done last to Katie Bell when she joined the team the previous year.

Oliver Wood lunched into a not-so-inspirational speech and soon they were called out. The teams flew up to about the hoop level with Pamela and the Slytherin seeker slightly higher. The bludgers were released followed by the snitch. It flew first to the Slytherin Seeker circling him and then it circled Pamela before flying off and getting lost. The quaffle was released and the game officially began.

Pamela was circling the pitch keeping her eyes open for any glint of gold, she was aware of what the team was doing, but only vaguely. It was on one of these runs that her broom suddenly stopped, almost sending her flying off. Her broom was being jinxed. Pamela tried to find the source of he jinx while she tried to stay on her bucking broom, if it wasn't for the ivy that suddenly sprouted from within her body to hold her hands closed around the broom she would surely have fallen.

Just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Pamela noticed a bit of a commotion in the teacher's stand and then she saw it. The snitch was hovering leisurely almost on the ground, having caught sight of the ball Pamela found that it held her focus so she dived. The Slytherin seeker seemed to sense something amiss and followed Pamela's gaze, he too dived.

Rapidly approaching the ground the snitch suddenly made a b-line close to the posts, the Slytherin seeker pulled out of the suicide dive long before Pamela did. Once Pamela straightened out she flew after the golden seconds later she had it in her mouth of all places since it decided to switch to reverse catching Pamela unaware. Gryffindor won the match.

====PPSOS====

"It was Prof. Snape, I can't believe it, but I saw it with my own eyes!" Pansy was pacing back and forth in an abandoned classroom on the second floor. "If I hadn't pushed poor Prof. Quirrell into him he would've ended up killing you."

"Why would Prof. Snape try to kill me?" Pamela asked something didn't feel right.

"It is a mystery," Hermione said looking at the others in the room.

"Maybe he was a Death Eater and wanted revenge for offing he-who-must-not-be-named?" Fay said then added, "Why do we call him that anyway?"

"I don't, I call him creepy. Trying to kill a baby with a spell, you know a knife works better." Pamela absentmindedly rubbed a spot on her arm that a knife had once protruded from when she threw up her hands to protect her heart.

The girls discussed the possibility that a teacher was trying to kill a student some more before they bell tolled for lunch the girls walked down together not really speaking as that would look suspicious and cause Pansy problems in Slytherin, the main reason they met in an abandoned classroom.

After lunch the three Gryffindor girls parted ways, Hermione went to the library, Fay went for a swim and Pamela went to the forest's edge, this time making sure she was out of sight of Hagrid and his hut.

She sat there staring into the forest, the event that allowed her hands to remain tight on the broom fresh in her mind. Pamela closed her eyes to think what could have happened when she on the broom. Her eyes shot open as she remembered a warm feeling rush over her.

Pamela opened the palm of her hand and willed the warm feeling from the broom to her palm. When she opened her eyes there was a seedling growing out of it. She went to pull it out and to her great surprise it stung a little, but the seedling had roots and everything meaning that it would grow and bloom into whatever plant it was from, meaning that it would be a representation of Pamela. Pamela was indeed curious what it would turn into so she went up to the greenhouses to secure a pot, ground and a bit of fertilizer to mix in. When Pamela went to sleep that night, she dreamt of a world filled with blood red lilies.

====PPSOS====

 _Another chapter done, I think I caught all the little mistakes in tense and grammar._

 _What do you guys think? Please review and let me know._


	7. Longing

**Pamela Potter – Stone of Souls**

 _This is my first attempt to write a fan-fiction story. I do my own editing so any and all faults are on me._

 _This story is going to have adult themes. Mentions of self pleasure at the end of the chapter, not detailed._

 _Summary: Pamela Lillian Potter hasn't had a good life in the few years she has been alive. She was reduced to a slave from the moment she could walk and by the time she could reach the sink on her own feet, worse. Watch the rise of a heroine who will fall from grace and become Poison Ivy._

 _For those asking, this story doesn't have a pairing only a strong friendship._

 _Fun Fact: The name "_ _ **Pamela**_ _" has various meanings, but for the purpose of this story and going with other plant/flower names of girls it is taken from "_ _ **Palm**_ _" and "_ _ **Lillian**_ _" being shorten to "_ _ **Lily**_ _" making Pamela's name "_ _ **Palm Lily**_ _" an evergreen plant from Australia._

 _Thank you for all the reviews. I hope I answered all of them, for those I couldn't answer via the review reply:_

 _Guest Review Replies: None this chapter_

 _To all the favorites and follows, thank you guys it warms me to see people liking my story and wanting more._

 **Longing**

One of the strangest sights Pamela has seen was Ron Weasley in the library. It happened just after the Quidditch game and went on to early December. Finally baffled enough, Pamela asked him straight out:

"Ron, why are you in the library so often with so many random books? I know you aren't researching for any of our classes." This caught Fay and Hermione's attention too, they were there researching for the transfiguration optional assignment.

"If you must know, I'm looking for a name, Nicholas Flamel." Ron huffed as he snapped the book shut.

"He's a well known alchemist, did some work with Dumbledore. It's on the back of Dumbledore's chocolate frog card." Fay said rolling her eyes. Ron blinked a few times.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked still unsure, Fay handed him said card.

"If you want to find out what he did however," Hermione said pointing down a row, "there is a book called _**Advances in Magic**_ , it is quite a thick tome and very ancient, so be careful with he pages. The last row, bottom shelve, Flamel is on page nine hundred and thirteen."

Ron retrieved the book and opened it on the page, he read through the passage then suddenly exclaimed in a stage whisper: "Fluffy is guarding the Sorcerer's Stone?!"

"Who's Fluffy?" the girls asked in unison.

"Hagrid's three headed dog on the third floor corridor." Ron said knowing the cat was out of the bag.

"A Cerberus, now that is something worth seeing," Pamela sighed she turned to her friends, "Do you think that Hagrid could take us to see it?" they shrugged and as one got up and put their books away. Ron was left staring after them, he had just been the centre of attention and now he was once again alone.

The girls made it down to Hagrid's hut in record time. They told Hagrid what they heard, partially and asked him if he could take them to see Fluffy. After a bit of hesitation he gave in to the three pairs of puppy dog eyes directed towards him, he took his flute and led the girls into the third floor corridor and the door holding Fluffy. He took out a key to unlock the door and began playing the flute. Pamela went in and started to gently scratch the giant dog behind the ear. The other girls took the other two heads and did the same. Fluffy as it turned out was a bitch and a pure bred Cerberus, not some kind of magical hybrid.

Hagrid had stopped playing when the girls walked up to the dog, yet it didn't attack them like Hagrid feared, in fact it was wagging its tail. The giant man couldn't fathom what was going on. He almost suffered a heart attack when the head Pamela scratched opened its mouth, but instead of biting the head licked her.

"Now be a good girl, Fluffy, we will try to visit again and next time we will have something sweet for you." Pamela cooed as they left the room, Fluffy wagged her tail in reply and gave a happy bark.

====PPSOS====

Tonks had requested that Pamela remain in school during the Christmas break, mostly due to unwanted activity happening in Diagon Alley involving a vampire and a werewolf cell. In fact most of the people staying at Hogwarts during the break were those who had family in Diagon Alley or stayed there themselves. Pamela didn't mind, especially when she received permission from Sprout to visit all the greenhouses, provided she did it alone.

The Weasley boys also stayed during the break. Apparently their parents went to the dragon reserve in Romania to visit Charlie, another older brother. The twins had dragged Pamela in to _**The Great Toasting Event**_. Basically they saw Ron skewer stuff on a long fork and toast it in the common room fire. They then went down to the kitchens and gotten loads of snacks that could potentially be toasted and roped everyone in the common room to toast it with them, it did help that it was only the Weasley boys and Pamela, though. They did a bunch of these things leading up to Christmas morning.

Pamela woke with a start when she felt a sudden weight at the foot of her bed. She had always been a light sleeper due to years of living with her abusive relatives bred that into her. Pamela arched her brow at what she saw, gifts. She had never before received gifts, and even though she bought her friends gifts she didn't think she would receive some too.

Hermione had gotten her a broom and wand polishing kit, Pamela doubted she'd use it on the broom, but she did want to keep her wand in pristine condition. Hermione also sent her a book on wand lore, where she found it was beyond Pamela. Fay on the other hand sent her a book on plant life in the highland lochs, along with several seeds packets with plants from the book, including an interesting plant called gillyweed, it is supposedly used in potions that allow one to breath underwater, the plant itself, once consumed raw, does the same, but only for an hour.

There was a hand carved flute sent to her by Hagrid. There were also several small packages that Pamela could only assume came from admirers. Pansy's gift was by far the most meaningful and strangest gift, it was a book entitled: _**Surviving Potions for Non-Slytherins**_. It was written by a Hufflepuff Potions Master that graduated three years ago, on the back was even large friendly letters that stated: _**DON'T PANIC!**_

"What is this?" Pamela asked no one as she picked up a cloak that felt like liquid flowing through her hands. The message attached was written in loopy letters:

 _ **Your Father left this in my possession before going into hiding. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well.**_

When Pamela donned the cloak and looked down she gasped in shock, she could clearly see through her own body. Her father owned an invincibility cloak. Tonks would be jealous, since she's been saving up to buy her own.

"But wait," Pamela said suddenly, "How can an invincibility cloak still retain its power, according to Tonks it is only good for five years tops, strange."

The last package was from someone that Pamela never even met, Mrs. Weasley. How could she possibly sent Pamela a gift, she didn't even get along with Ron, in fact she barely tolerated the food vacuum. The twins made her laugh occasionally, but not even that should have warranted a gift from her.

"See you got a Weasley jumper,"

"Best to put it on or you'll break our dear mother's heart."

"Let me guess, you were behind this?" Pamela turned to the twins, "Do I want to know how you managed to get up three flights of stairs enchanted to keep you boys out? I know you didn't use brooms since the common room has an anti-flying ward."

"Levitation Charm," they said in unison.

"Brilliantly dimwitted, I applaud you." Pamela said. "Why are you lot doing here anyway?"

"Well we roped in all the beasts,"

"So now we just need the beauty,"

"So that we can head down to breakfast,"

"And have a pleasant snowball fight after,"

"We're even planning on enchanting snowballs to hit the first teacher that appears in the back of the head,"

"We hope its Snape."

"I get it, just let me change then I'll be right down."

Seconds after the door closed, she heard a sound of exhilaration. The twins had clearly used the slide to go down. Pamela sighed. There goes her plan to wear leggings and a skirt. She picked a pair of jeans and applied a warming charm to them, whoever said jeans were always warm needed to have their mind checked, and a long sleeved T-shirt. Just before she left the room she grabbed her Weasley jumper and went to the slippery stairs. When she reached the bottom she landed on a very soft set of cushions.

"There she is the unofficial Weasley!"

"I give the slide an eight, but the dismount only a two."

"Why brother dearest,"

"She didn't stick the landing of course and didn't compensate for it."

"True, but that is clearly worth a four at least,"

"I believe you are correct,"

"Enough!" Ron burst out, it was clear that the back and forth rubbed him the wrong way. "How come you have a Weasley jumper anyway?"

"We asked mum to knit her one,"

"Since we figured she didn't expect gifts."

"Not even from me, Palm Lily, that breaks my heart!" Tonks said standing by the fireplace, holding two gifts in her hands.

"Tonks you shouldn't have," Pamela gave the older girl a hug.

"Who are you?" Percy asked sounding very pompous.

"Auror Tonks, Wothcher," Tonks held out her hand, "I'm kinda like an older sister/guardian. Old Prof. Whiskers asked me to come over for the day, since Palm Lily here couldn't come home."

"But aren't you working on that case?" Pamela asked.

"No, that is Moody's expertise, main reason the alley was abandoned.

They went down to breakfast which was a nice cozy affair. The house tables were vanished and there close to the fire was a wide table set up. The teachers who stayed over the break were seated on one side, leaving space for the students on the other. Tonks and Pamela took up a space at the end next to a Hufflepuff girl named Hannah Abbott.

True to their word the twins initiated a snowball fight in the courtyard after breakfast. They however didn't get Snape as the target for their enchanted snowballs. That dishonor fell on Quirrell. He didn't seem to notice mostly due to it hitting his turban and not his actual head.

That night Tonks and Pamela sat up late in the common room just talking. When the twins finally went to bed Pamela smirked at Tonks who smirked back. Pamela had told her about the invincibility cloak and she suggested having a go about the castle under it. Tonks would be patrolling the halls as a favor for Prof. Whiskers, or as she known to the rest of the world, McGonagall, a suggestion brought on by Tonks and a bottle of _**Lily Valley Rosé**_.

The two walked about the school with Tonks trying to catch the invincibility cloak flicker, it never did. An odd scene that did happen though was when Snape all but threatened Quirrell. They stopped when Tonks bid them a good night. It was near midnight when Tonks tripped over a loose tile and tumbled into a classroom. Inside the room was the most beautiful ornate mirror standing on a clawed stand. Written on the top was a weird language, or so it seemed at first glance: _**Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi**_.

"Mirror-speak maybe," Tonks suggested, "It would make sense then." She was sporting a very impressive blush and equally neon red hair.

"Ishow no tyo urfac ebu tyo urhe arts desire?" Pamela frowned, "I show not your face but your heart's desire. Well that would explain the blush."

"Oi!" Tonks laughed anyway.

Pamela stood there in front of the mirror proper and peered into it. She thought her heart's desire would be to see her parents again, but that was not what the mirror showed. Instead it showed a beautiful green skinned woman sitting on a throne of flowers next to another whose face was obscured and white skinned. Feeling that this should remain private she turned to Tonks.

"Can we go, I'm gonna cry if I have to look at them much longer." Tonks nodded and the two headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

There Tonks borrowed the invincibility cloak and continued on her patrol under it. Pamela headed up to the dorm. It only happened one time before, but this time when Pamela touched herself she had images of the white skinned running inside her head.

====PPSOS====

 _Another chapter done and the next in the works_

 _Please review I love reading them and replying to them_


	8. Danger

**Pamela Potter – Stone of Souls**

 _This is my first attempt to write a fan-fiction story. I do my own editing so any and all faults are on me._

 _This story is going to have adult themes._

 _Summary: Pamela Lillian Potter hasn't had a good life in the few years she has been alive. She was reduced to a slave from the moment she could walk and by the time she could reach the sink on her own feet, worse. Watch the rise of a heroine who will fall from grace and become Poison Ivy._

 _For those asking, this story doesn't have a pairing only a strong friendship._

 _Fun Fact: The name "_ _ **Pamela**_ _" has various meanings, but for the purpose of this story and going with other plant/flower names of girls it is taken from "_ _ **Palm**_ _" and "_ _ **Lillian**_ _" being shorten to "_ _ **Lily**_ _" making Pamela's name "_ _ **Palm Lily**_ _" an evergreen plant from Australia._

 _Thank you for all the reviews. I hope I answered all of them, for those I couldn't answer via the review reply:_

 _Guest Review Replies: None this chapter_

 _To all the favorites and follows, thank you guys it warms me to see people liking my story and wanting more._

 _Including this chapter, only two chapters left for Stone of Souls then we transition to Secrets down Deep. Also I gave Hagrid his dragon earlier, less suspicious having a fire going in January than in March/April._

 **Danger**

Something was feeling off at around mid January. Gryffindor had just finished their Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. Nothing much to it, Snape was the referee and the game literally lasted for five seconds. The snitch was directly below the Potions master and Pamela dived for it. But there was unrest amongst the plants on the grounds. They spoke of an evil most foul gliding over the forest floor.

"Pam, you look kinda green." Hermione said. Pamela's eyes darted to where she kept the rune on a locked. "Not in the literal sense, I mean you look kinda nauseous."

"I am feeling kinda sick," Pamela confessed after a relieved sigh. "It's the plants in the forest, something happened to them they are feeling uneasy. That is affecting me for some reason I can't explain, normally I have to concentrate on plants to hear them."

"I heard from the twins that Hagrid's tea can calm any upset stomach, wanna go try that?" Fay suggested.

Having nothing else to do and not feeling like celebrating with the rest of the house the girls made their way down to Hagrid's hut. There was smoke coming from the chimney, so at least it would be warm inside.

"Girls?" Hagrid asked as he barely opened the door. "I can' entertain ye t'day, bit busy."

"Come on Hagrid, we heard wonders of your tea, and Palm Lily desperately need something to calm her stomach." Fay said then sniffed the air. "We won't tell anyone of the egg if that is what is worrying you."

Hagrid opened the door and the girls filed in. As it turned out the egg that Fay mentioned was that of a dragon, Norwegian Ridgeback to be exact. They talked it over during tea and it took a little pollen persuasion from Pamela to make Hagrid realize that he couldn't keep a dragon on the school grounds. They did however compromise by saying they will keep it quiet until the egg hatches.

When they reached the school, however, that plan was shot down. McGonagall was waiting for them. They didn't seem to notice the time. It was an hour after curfew. It was Hagrid who saved them from being expelled. He had come up for some firewood to keep the egg hot when he saw them still being scolded. He told McGonagall that they met Fluffy and that he thought they might like to see a dragon egg, and maybe see it hatch when the time came.

The girls received detention to be served with Hagrid. Hagrid would get in contact with them for the detention, sometime after the dragon hatched, since it would take up most of his time. It also allowed him to think about a suitable punishment for being out after curfew.

The work load increased after the Quidditch game, the classes were getting more challenging and that suited the girls just fine, it kept their minds of the pending detention. It was during breakfast early February that they got the letter:

 _ **You are excused from class this afternoon to witness the hatching of Hagrid's dragon egg. Professor Dumbledore will be there to ensure your safety as well as escorting the hatch dragon off the grounds.**_

The letter was addressed to all three of the girls and was signed by McGonagall. Since it was Monday they would only be missing History of Magic, not a big loss in Pamela's opinion, Binns was still droning on about the goblin rebellion and mixing his facts on it. In regards to History, Pamela knew the textbook by heart.

In Herbology that morning Sprout walked up to Pamela and invited her to the office in the back of the greenhouse once class started. That day the class had a practical lesson, consisting of fertilizing the Devil's Snare saplings and pruning the stray leafs. Hermione took over for Pamela while Fay cast the lumos required to render the plants docile.

"Professor, you wanted to see me?" Pamela asked walking into the office.

"It is about that plant you gave me to study." Sprout floated the plant towards them. It turned into a beautiful flower with blood red petals. "It appears to be some type of lily, but in looks only. It has multiple toxin glands, I fear that I cannot test those without knowing what the plant is, but they seem to be all different."

"What would you like to do with it professor?" Pamela asked cautiously.

"I believe you and I can agree that the flower is safest with you, but I would like to move it to one of the greenhouses for the seventh year students to study and possibly find anti-toxins to it."

"Would you like more of them, professor?" Pamela smiled.

"If you can find more Ms. Potter, I would appreciate it." Her words weren't even cold when Pamela concentrated on her palms again and grew twelve more seedlings.

"Will this be enough, professor?" Pamela smile turned into a grin.

"This is unexpected Ms. Potter, but yes these thirteen flowers will be perfect. Would you like to name them? It is only fitting, since you discovered them." Sprout smiled too, it would be great fun to see her seventh years try and figure them out.

"Blood Lilies, after my birth mother, Lily," Pamela said, "I also think that a bezoar would be able to neutralize it, like it is now at least. It might grow more toxic in time."

"I don't doubt that Ms. Potter, you may return to your friends, I daresay Ms. Granger would rather not work with the Devil's Snare."

Herbology went off without a hitch once Pamela returned. After class was dismissed they utilized their 15 minute break to get cleaned up back in the dorm room, luckily they knew of the best shortcuts to use. When Quirrell dismissed the Defense class at 12h15, the girls all but ran down to Hagrid's hut.

Dumbledore met them just outside the door, he was about to knock to gain entry. The girls followed him in. They sat around the table while Hagrid fetched the egg from the fire. There were small cracks everywhere on it.

Just as the egg was placed on the colder surface a clipping sound could be heard. It was anticipation more than anything that kept their attention on the surface of the egg. About fifteen minutes later the shell was breached. It was soon after that, that a small, black, leathery body emerged. It had small bat-like wings that were slowly unfolding. It had a spike on its nose, from the pictures Pamela saw that spike would grow into a mighty horn.

"She is so cute," Pamela cooed, knowing Hagrid he probably thought that it was male.

"She?" Hermione asked for them all.

"Well sure, look at the tail, it is smooth, a male ridgeback has an arrowhead tail." The others looked at the tail and saw that it was indeed smooth.

"Thank you, Hagrid, for this once in a lifetime experience. Have you decided on a name?" Dumbledore asked a twinkle set in his eye.

"Aye, was go'n teh call 'im Norbert." Hagrid beamed.

"So Norbertha then," Dumbledore smiled and ushered the girls out and back to the school. Pamela assumed it was because Hagrid was on the verge of tears.

====PPSOS====

Their detention was scheduled for that Saturday. Hagrid told them the next day when they went to find out were Norbertha was sent to. He also told them that they were going into the forest so they needed to dress in warm, hiking clothes.

They met Hagrid at sundown on Saturday. They had a spot of tea while they waited for another student who happened to get detention and was assigned to Hagrid too. They waited for Filch and the other student just under an hour. When they saw who it was they were confused. The student was Pansy Parkinson.

Hagrid took them into the forest after he rounded on Filch who kept them waiting. They came to a clearing and stopped at a puddle of silver liquid. Pamela was about to ask what it was, but Hagrid told them before they asked.

"T'is is unicorn blood. Summat be'n huntin 'em. We're here teh find one an' put it out o' its misery." Hagrid said.

They followed the blood trail until they reached a fork in the road. There was blood in both directions. Hagrid was hesitant, but in the end he told them to split up. Pansy and Pamela took Fang and went one way, while Hagrid took Hermione and Fay and went the other. Before they split, Hagrid made sure they could send green and red sparks up in the air and told them to stay on the path. Pansy cast a lumos while Pamela took the lead, the plants shifted out of her way making walking a bit easier.

"So how've you been?" Pansy asked once they were out of earshot.

"Don't tell me you got detention just to ask me that." Pamela laughed.

"No, I was caught on the third floor corridor when the stair cases moved. Stupid Filch had me in detention before I could bat an eye." Pansy bumped Pamela with her hip.

"Well then I've been good, never thought I'd be looking for a unicorn on its last legs though."

"You and me both," Pansy smiled. "I got to know, did you plan on giving Prof. Snape a heart attack?"

"Oh with the Quidditch match?" Pansy nodded. "I can't explain it. I hate flying, but when I see the snitch I kinda get tunnel-vision and well –"

"Stuff happens. It did look quite fun though." Pansy smirked. There was a rattle in the bush soon followed by a centaur.

"Ladies," he nodded before galloping away.

"Weird," they both agreed before going along.

The path gave way to a clearing and there in a puddle of its own blood lay the unicorn. Pamela sent up the green sparks and walked over to the fallen animal. She only made it about half way when she felt a sting in her navel, over the scar that reflected the killing curse. Next to her Pansy fell to her knees, complaining about the cold. If it wasn't for the centaur returning and jumping between them and the beast drinking the unicorn blood, they would most likely be dead. As the creature retreated, Pamela saw a glimpse of its face. It reminded her of the man, Voldemort, casting the green light, Killing Curse, at her.

"Are you girls alright?" asked the centaur. "I was not aware that you were seeking the dying when we crossed paths."

"We're alive, that thing, how is it possible?" Pamela asked earning her a confused look from Pansy.

"It seems that drinking the blood has restored him to some degree." The centaur said shaking his head.

"What are you two going on about?" Pansy asked frantic.

"That was Voldemort." Pamela said not beating around the bush, "He's back."

"No, he isn't yet." Pansy stated. "Unicorn blood only gives you a half-life. He would need something stronger to regain –"

They looked at one another stunned. It was only the next day that they could share their findings with the others. They too were shocked beyond belief. Fay suggested that maybe Snape was the person who played host to Voldemort.

"No it wasn't Prof. Snape," Pamela said. "I can recognize him in a crowd while being blindfolded."

"Do we even know if it is a staff member?" Pansy asked. "I'm not saying it isn't a possibility, but it seems far fetched."

"Well it was Prof. Snape who cursed Pamela's broom the first match." Fay pointed out.

"That may be true, but he hasn't been openly hostile to any of us after the match." Hermione said.

"He was limping after Halloween." Pansy pointed out.

"Yet, Fluffy hasn't had any outbursts." Pamela blinked a few times. "Who gave Hagrid Norbertha?"

====PPSOS====

 _This chapter is finally done. It took the better part of the week to type. The final chapter is in the works._

 _Please review I love hearing from you guys._


	9. Fight

**Pamela Potter – Stone of Souls**

 _This is my first attempt to write a fan-fiction story. I do my own editing so any and all faults are on me._

 _This story is going to have adult themes._

 _Summary: Pamela Lillian Potter hasn't had a good life in the few years she has been alive. She was reduced to a slave from the moment she could walk and by the time she could reach the sink on her own feet, worse. Watch the rise of a heroine who will fall from grace and become Poison Ivy._

 _For those asking, this story doesn't have a pairing only a strong friendship._

 _Fun Fact: The name "_ _ **Pamela**_ _" has various meanings, but for the purpose of this story and going with other plant/flower names of girls it is taken from "_ _ **Palm**_ _" and "_ _ **Lillian**_ _" being shorten to "_ _ **Lily**_ _" making Pamela's name "_ _ **Palm Lily**_ _" an evergreen plant from Australia._

 _Thank you for all the reviews. I hope I answered all of them, for those I couldn't answer via the review reply:_

 _Guest Review Replies: None this chapter_

 _To all the favorites and follows, thank you guys it warms me to see people liking my story and wanting more._

 **Fight**

The girls had confronted Hagrid and he revealed that the person who gave him the egg also got him quite drunk. Hagrid didn't see his face since he kept his hood up. Hagrid vaguely remembered talking about Fluffy. The girls didn't flinch when he revealed how to get past her. They were disappointed that he revealed it to a stranger though. In the end there wasn't anything they could do, as long as Dumbledore was around the stone would be safe.

They were soon forced to forget about crazy dark lords and their plots to regain a semblance of life in favor for the approaching exams. Sure it was still some ways away but the last few lessons for the year and the revision was strenuous on them. The work load only increased after the Easter break.

"You know for a magical community, we celebrate a lot of Christian holidays." Pamela once commented. They were in the library looking up dates for History and the book Pamela had was definitively Christian.

"We had to adapt slightly," Pansy shrugged, "Muggleborn culture seemed like a load of fun so we integrated them. I can't ever remember not celebrating them."

When the exams finally started Pamela was stuck with an odd feeling in her navel, it wasn't quite a pain, but it wasn't pleasant either. She had written it off as exam jitters, however when they finished their last paper days later the feeling was still there and growing more.

"It is gonna happen tonight." Pamela suddenly said as they sat under the trees near the lake, Fay was just about to dip her head under the water to get her gills wet.

"What makes you say that?" Fay asked popping her head out the water. Her hair was back revealing the gills behind her ears.

"The plants on the edge of the ground just saw Dumbledore leaving towards Hogsmead." Pamela stated.

"Are we really going to do this?" Pansy asked. They had told the staff of their findings months ago, they didn't seem to step up the security though.

"They brushed us off, Pansy." Hermione said. "I didn't want to believe that adults can be ignorant, but they brushed us off."

"I don't think that is entirely true," Fay said as she sat down next to the others. "For some time now I felt like someone was pulling strings around me. I don't know how else to explain it."

"So the adults are under some kind of compulsion to ignore our plights?" Pansy sighed, "How wonderful."

====PPSOS====

That night instead of heading to their common rooms after dinner they met up in the bathroom on the ground floor. They cast a mild repelling charm on the door, if it failed to keep they could still faint using the facilities, they were all girls.

When they were sure that everyone was well away they slipped out and using Pamela's map gotten to the third floor door in no time. They slipped inside and hid behind Fluffy, who was only too glad to see them, even if they brought a friend with them.

Nearly ten minutes later they saw who was the culprit trying to get to the stone. They were shocked to see him. They froze when Fluffy drifted off. They only regained some mobility after the person was good and gone. Fay reluctantly volunteered to go and sent Dumbledore a letter. She knew she wouldn't last if they fought, she had weak magic, being the daughter of a muggle and a merman, she knew that they needed Dumbledore there as soon as possible.

The three other girls waited for Fay to close the door before jumping down the trapdoor. They landed on something soft and spongy, a plant. Pamela smirked. She closed her eyes and demanded that the Devil's Snare remain dormant. They walked down a passage that was slowly descending deeper down into the heart of the school. The next chamber had a set of flying creatures and a door at the end. They crossed and found the door spelled closed and repelling magic.

"One of the keys must open it." Pamela said looking up. "There, it has a broken wing."

"So what we gotta fly and catch it?" Pansy asked. Pamela shook her head.

"I don't like flying, but we got something I can use close." She closed her eyes when she opened them they were glowing a solid green. Her voice took up a more ethereal tone. "Come to me my sister. I require help retrieving something that shouldn't be in the air."

The Devil's Snare snaked into the room and shot up into the flying keys grabbing each and every one of them and dragging it down. After finding the correct key they unlocked the door Pamela thanked the Devil's Snare and stepped into the pitch black room beyond.

They were walking through the darkness for nearly ten minutes before there was a patch of light welcoming them into the next room. There they found chess pieces trying to put themselves together. None of the girls were any good at chess, so it was a good thing they were able to move across the room while the pieces recovered.

They once again moved through darkness. Only this time it was the stink that told them that they were reaching the end of the passage. There in the next room lay no less than thirteen mountain trolls all knocked out. They tiptoed through the room only to meet with the most challenging challenge yet.

With purple flames stopping them from retreating and black flames blocking their path they had no choice than to head to the table containing a riddle and seven bottles of potions. The riddle read:

 _ **Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,**_

 _ **Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,**_

 _ **One among us seven will let you move ahead,**_

 _ **Another will transport the drinker back instead,**_

 _ **Two among our number hold only nettle wine,**_

 _ **Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.**_

 _ **Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,**_

 _ **To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:**_

 _ **First, however slyly the poison tries to hide**_

 _ **You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;**_

 _ **Second, different are those who stand at either end,**_

 _ **But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;**_

 _ **Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,**_

 _ **Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;**_

 _ **Fourth, the second left and the second on the right**_

 _ **Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.**_

"A logic puzzle," Hermione muttered.

"Perfect trap," Pansy said.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"Think about it. As magical folk we bend logic to conform to us, so we grew lazy over time. A logic puzzle could go unsolved by at least ninety percent of the magical world. Sadly I'm included into that number."

Hermione nodded and began walking up and down the table muttering the riddle over and over, placing her fingers on each of the bottle in turn. She looked grim when she picked up two of the bottles.

"If we only take a sip two of us can go ahead through the black flames –" Hermione said. Pansy shrugged and took the bigger bottle figuring it would take her back.

"I'll wait for Dumbledore in the key room, you two should go ahead. I would rather not face that man, double so if the Dark Lord is with him, I can be a more useful spy than a dead deserter, should he return."

Pamela and Hermione both took a sip of the black liquid and felt the cold sensation wash over them. Together they walked through the black flames and into the, oddly, well lit chamber. There standing in front of the Mirror of Erised was Quirrell looking frustrated.

Pamela was surprised to see the ornate mirror again and schooled her features and pictured the beautiful white skinned woman. Hermione hadn't had the privilege to see the mirror yet, because when Pamela wanted to take her it was already gone.

"Potter," he hadn't seen Hermione. Pamela motioned for her to stay behind the pillar.

"Prof. Death Eater," Pamela inclined her head. The man chuckled.

"Sadly I wasn't around when my lord rose to power the first time. You don't seem surprised to see me."

"I got over it." Pamela shrugged.

"Yes, indeed." Ropes encircled her hands and feet, tying them to a forming frame.

"Clever spreading my arms out," Pamela noted, "I'm not so sure about the feet though."

"Keep quiet Potter, I am examining this intriguing mirror."

"I came across it too, saw my family, what do you see? Your lord riding your ass like a pony?" Hermione's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, her friend was mocking him.

"Amusing I'm sure." Quirrell said then suddenly he looked up to the roof. Seconds later Pamela was in front of the mirror. "What do you see Potter?"

"I see a mirror." Pamela said sarcastically.

"In the mirror Potter!" Quirrell shouted.

"I see a girl bound in ropes looking at me." There was a crack of a whip. It impacted making Hermione winch. Pamela began to chuckle. "Seriously, now you're whipping me?" she was aware that her back was bleeding, but she didn't feel pain at that moment.

"What!" Quirrell shouted again. He kept whipping her making cleaving her back open and leaving her bleeding.

While Pamela was being whipped, Hermione felt something drop into her pocket, her friend's laughter at what could only be described as torture had her frozen in place. It was the cold disembodied voice that shook her out of her thoughts and made her hide in a hole near the door.

"Let me talk to the girl!" the voice said.

"My lord, you are not strong enough." Quirrell protested.

"I have strength enough – for this." Quirrell unrolled his turban revealing a face on the back of his head.

"A bold fashion statement." Pamela said spitting out a bit of blood.

"Same could be said – of you." Voldemort said looking into her eyes through the mirror.

"Not my style, I prefer a covered back, less breezy that way." Pamela stated.

"She doesn't have the stone kill her!" Voldemort shouted.

That was Pamela's cue. She shot thick thorns out of her wrists to cut the ropes. She reached for her wand and found that it was curled around her arm. No, rooted inside her arm was more accurate. Taking a chance she aimed her hand and spoke a jinx, it fired and connected with a shield. Quirrell then closed the gap and tried to strangle her. He recoiled in pain. Intrigued Pamela ran towards the man and jumped on his back, she grabbed hold of his face and watch with mild satisfaction how his skin boiled. She wasn't blind to her own pain either. She just needed to get rid of this man before he became a problem.

Before Pamela passed out from the pain, she knew two things. First Quirrell wouldn't be able to cause any one any more pain with his idiotic devotion to a dark lord. The second thing that she knew was that Hermione was a true friend that she never wanted to see cry over her again.

====PPSOS====

Pamela woke up later in a place that was way too bright with artificial to be good for anyone. She pushed herself up and scanned the room. She smiled when she noticed the person in the room with her.

"I hope you don't over water them." Pamela's voice was hoarse, but she didn't mind. She winched as the bushy haired bullet collided with her.

"Why did you do it?" Hermione asked after a while sobbing. "Taunting him like that, I mean."

"I'm used to pain, and by mocking him I kept his attention away from you." Pamela said giving the girl a one armed hug. "I care about you deeply, Hermione, you are my first friend."

They spend the rest of the day just talking about nothing in general, just enjoying the company. Hermione told her that Sprout came along to ask if they could change the name of Pamela's lily, since _**Blood Lily**_ was taken. Hermione suggested that it be called a _**Bleeding Heart Lily**_. Pamela admitted that it suited the flower better.

====PPSOS====

 _That brings Book 1 in the Pamela Potter Series to an end. Thank you all for reading this book and look out for Book 2 Secrets Down Deep soon._

 _Please Review, I love reading what you guys think._


End file.
